


Between Heaven and Hell

by DominantPomegranate



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantPomegranate/pseuds/DominantPomegranate
Summary: Reader is "welcomed" into Aziraphale and Crowley's relationship.NONCON WARNING. BE ADVISED.





	Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night and it isn't betaed. all mistakes are mine. enjoy my garbage :)
> 
> NONCON WARNING. BE ADVISED. also aziraphale and crowley are boyfriends. sorry for my shitting title lmaooooo

As biblical beings, Aziraphale and Crowley can only live for so long before they get bored. It’s always the same old thing. Temptation, self-restraint, good, bad– they eventually wandered into the middle, chasing their goals and happily stayed there.

Control. It’s all heaven and hell had ever wanted. Control over humanity and the other side, so much that they would destroy society over it. But Aziraphale and Crowley never could bring themselves to destroy humanity. What was the point of controlling everything if there wouldn’t be anything left to control?

So they had tried to control each other, indulging in the pleasures that only humans could think up. They never could find a good middle ground– but that was most likely the  _ point _ of control, after all. The two creatures squabbled like this for centuries, acknowledging their love for each other but never really being able to suss out who held the reins, tainting one another all the while until the only thing that  _ really  _ separated them was the clothing they wore.

Inevitably, they turned to the solution of most of their problems– humanity– once more. They hadn’t anticipated it. In fact, said solution had walked directly into their clutches, and wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.

* * *

Your friend had told your about the bookshop. Well, it was really more like a library, wasn’t it? The librarian, who introduced himself as “Aziraphale”, had chuckled slightly when you had inquired about buying a certain book, making it clear that; yes, he had it, but none of his books were for sale, and you were certainly welcome to “relax” (that was the  _ exact  _ word he had used) and read it at the shop-not-shop if you’d like. He had even offered to make you a cup of tea.

That was how you had found yourself making this little (actually, surprisingly expansive) bookshop your go-to relaxation spot. Every day after your shift, to be precise.

Despite the shop’s rather impressive size and decor, it always seemed to stay empty. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you were just a dorky literature buff, and it wasn’t as amazing to others as it was to you. Maybe it had something to do with the fairly terrifying, leather clad gentleman that also liked to hang around the shop, but he had never bothered you as of yet.

He was peculiar, though. Albeit the various nooks and crannies prepared for the shop’s readers, the man, who Aziraphale had helpfully supplied his name, “Crowley,” always seemed to end up reading in the same vicinity as you. He was even present now, as your attention slipped away from your book without your notice as your thoughts wandered to the darkly dressed man across the room. His hair was such a startling shade of red, and you had often seen it switch between long and short– but regardless of the length, it always suited him. 

“Don’t worry, I also found Richard the Third to be a bit boring,” the red-headed subject in question piped up from his seat. “If only because it was quite like looking into a mirror.”

“S-Sorry?” She returned, your focus finally returning from your wandering thoughts.

“You were staring. I assumed it was because that book is too boring for your taste,” he drawled, crossing one leg over the other as he gave you a grin. “That, or I’m just too pretty to keep your dazzling eyes off of.”

She blushed at that, his comment taking you off guard and you couldn’t help but stammer as you tried to excuse yourself from the room, gathering your things. Had he been flirting with you? No, he was probably just cracking a joke. You were way too sensitive about these sorts of things, but you had to be careful.

“Leaving already?” An only marginally disappointed voice questioned as you made your way to the front door, having returned your book to the shelf. You turned to meet expectantly raised blonde brows, Aziraphale having looked up from a ledger he was scribbling in. How old fashioned.

“O-Oh, yes. It’s about time I should be heading home.” You returned, giving a soft smile. Aziraphale was so cute, with his little white bow-tie and suit coat. He always looked like a sad puppy when you announced your departure, brows furrowing in disappointment.

“It’s only four o’clock, though.” He noted, and you cursed yourself. You honestly thought you had seen the number “five” on your phone clock when you had checked– just before scurrying to escape Crowley’s presence. “You seem flustered. Is there something the matter?”

You couldn’t help but curse Aziraphale’s empathetic, perceptive nature, and you took in his worried look as you sighed in defeat.

“No, no,” you started, wiping a hand along your eyes as you gathered your thoughts. “Crowley just suddenly said something and I realized how tired I was and–”

“I just said your eyes were dazzling, that’s all.” Crowley’s voice was suddenly behind you and you jumped, turning to face the man who had seemly appeared out of nowhere.

“Jesus!” You exclaimed, throwing a hand over your now rapidly pumping heart. You didn’t catch Aziraphale’s disappointed look at your language.

“Well, and that  _ I’m _ pretty, but I can’t imagine that’s not the part that startled you.”

“When did you–” You began, unsure of how exactly Crowley had managed to get behind you.

“He has a point,” Aziraphale chortled nervously as you tried to make sense of your current situation. “Your eyes are quite stunning. The same goes for your nose. Charming.”

You went silent at that, Crowley chiming in with something along the lines of ‘ah, yes, I hadn’t even thought about the nose.’

“I-I have to go. Please excuse me.” You declared, and Aziraphale smiled, jumping politely into action as he found the door handle for you.

“Yes, love,” he mutter, opening the door for you. You could have almost fallen in love with how much of a proper gentlemen he was if that whole nose comment hadn’t freaked you out as much as it did. “I’ll see you soon!”

You scurried out the door, offering a quick ‘good-bye’ as you rushed down the street.

The two men watched as you walked, polite smiles plastered on their faces until you finally turned the corner– their expressions falling to something a little more serious as you disappeared.

“She is rather adorable, isn’t she?” Crowley offered, not having to turn his head to know Aziraphale was nodding in agreement. “You’d think she’d never been flirted with by a demon before.”

“Yes. There is something  _ quite  _ spectacular about her,” Aziraphale returned, making an about-face to head back into the shop before stopping. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to be patient for much longer.”

“Funny,” Crowley drawled, “That’s usually my line.”

Aziraphale returned inside, and Crowley closed the door behind them.

You had avoided the book shop the day after, opting to go straight home instead of spend your usual hour and a half reading your book of choice there.

That whole encounter with the two men had just given you a strange feeling. You hadn’t been able to decipher whether they were trying to be polite and friendly, or if they were genuinely expressing their interest in you. 

Well, all things aside– if they didn’t get the hint that you weren’t interested by your speedy removal of the situation, you didn’t know what could make it more obvious besides a firm “no,” which you were prepared to give.

To make things worse, you had felt overly paranoid all day. Waking up in a sweat and feeling eyes on you as you had made your way to work. The same went for your journey home, causing you to clutch your bag tighter, only releasing a sigh of relief when you were safely inside.

You sleep was fitful that night, fear eating you alive despite double-triple checking that your deadbolts were in place. You finally sat up in your bed out of frustration when you felt you couldn’t sleep any longer, turning on your lamp and opting to grab the book you had been reading before bed to pass the time until morning

You had ended up finally falling asleep after about an hour or so, the cool fall air floating in from the window you hadn’t opened, lulling you gently to sleep as Aziraphale pulled your comforter over your shoulders.

You found yourself returning to the bookstore the next day. It had been two days– surely enough of a refractory period that the two men would have gotten the hint? Besides, they were probably just being friendly and hadn’t meant anything by it.

You entered confidently, your eyes immediately drawn to Aziraphale’s white-clad figure sitting at his desk, fiddling around with some old book as he rebound the yellowing pages. He glanced over his shoulder, doing a double take when he noticed it was you.

“Oh! Hello, love,” he gave you that warm smile you had grown so fond of, “Welcome back. Please let me know if you need anything.”

You returned a smile, nodding before finding your way further into the shop to hunt down the book you were looking for. Surprisingly enough, you couldn’t see Crowley anywhere, and you subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. It was easy enough finding the book you were looking for, Aziraphale’s ordering system coming up second to none.

You were surprised to find yourself yawning as you flipped open the book, your semi-sleepless night having taken its toll on you. You didn’t notice falling asleep, and you certainly didn’t notice the black-polished fingers brushing your hair out of your face and behind your ear, covering you with a light throw blanket as the sun began to set outside the window.

You woke with a start, your body’s internal clock finally realizing it was entirely out of whack as you slept the evening away. Your eyes wandered to your surroundings as you realized just what had happened. You had fallen asleep in the book shop, God, you were so embarassed! Aziraphale, being too polite as he was, was probably waiting for you to wake up so he could finally close up the shop. The poor man!

You threw the blanket off, sitting up and gathering your things.

“Good morning, darling,” Crowley’s voice greeted from  _ far  _ too close to you. “Or should I say ‘good night’?”

You jumped and for fuck’s sake, how did he  _ always  _ manage to get behind you without you noticing?

“Crowley! What time is it?” You questioned, hooking the handle of your bag on your shoulder.

“Nearly nine o’clock now, dear, you certainly had a good snooze.”

You refrained from growling at his teasing tone, pushing past him towards the front of the store. “Why didn’t you wake me up if you knew I was sleeping? It must have been a pain for Aziraphale.”

Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets, his larger steps easily keeping up with your short, hurried ones. “Oh, I’m sure Aziraphale didn’t mind one  _ bit _ .”

You rolled your eyes. You knew Crowley and Aziraphale had been friends for a long time now, or at least that had been what Aziraphale had told you, so it wasn’t weird for  _ him  _ to be here this late. God, you couldn’t believe you had just fallen asleep in this public shop!

You found Aziraphale at the front of the shop, stood on a sliding wooden latter as he reshelved some of the higher-up books. 

“Oh hello, dear,” He greeted, and you gave him an exasperated smile. “I hope you slept well. You seemed very cozy.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Aziraphale,” you offered, “I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night and I’m sure it must have been a pain. You should have just woken me up, seeing as you close at eight.”

“Oh, please, don’t worry about it!” He returned, offering his trademark nervous grin. “I’m glad you could get some good rest here.”

There was a beat of silence as you nodded before turning towards the door.

“Well, I should be going. Thanks for your patience!” You excused yourself, starting towards the exit.

“Oh, I–” Crowley began, reaching a hand out as if to bid you to stop, but it was too late. He bit his knuckle, shoving his other hand in the pocket of his black slacks.

As you went for the handle, your hand found air, causing you to stumble as you partially fell against the door. You looked down.

“I–” You started, your hand pressed against the wood of the door, but no handle. It had been there a moment ago. “Where– Is your door broken?”

You turned to face Aziraphale, his hands nervously clutching one another as his eyes shifted from your own to the door. He looked like he was on the verge of saying something, or at least trying to think of what to say. Crowley was leaned against the door frame that lead further into the shop, arms crossed over broad shoulders and eyes unreadable through those damned sunglasses he wore all the time. How could he even see?

“Aziraphale, please open the door?” You pleaded, becoming more nervous with each passing moment of their silence.

“I’m– I’m afraid I can’t, dear.” He said, as though he were breaking some bad news to you, which he very much was. “I am under the opinion that you should stay here with us.”

He gestured to himself and Crowley, who had since taken a step forward and clasped his lover’s hand into his own.

Your eyes landed where their hands met before jumping back up to their faces. Aziraphale looked concerned, and Crowley looked slightly bemused, if anything.

“T-This is ridiculous. You need to let me out  _ now _ ,” you returned firmly, and the way Crowley scoffed sent a pang of fear through your person. 

“Now, darling, there isn’t any reason to be upset. Let’s sit down and talk about this–” Crowley started, releasing Aziraphale’s hand in favor of reaching out to you.

“Don’t come any closer!” Your hand had found your pepper spray in your bag, your arm moving to aim it towards him when you felt the can of mace moving in your hand. “Oh fuck–” You yelped, your can of mace having turned into a rather large, green snake. As it slapped to the floor, you managed to gather yourself enough to realize that it was only made of rubber. 

“How did you…” You started, looking back up to find only Crowley standing before you now.

“Now dear,” you felt heavy hands on your shoulders, and could only assume they were Aziraphale’s, “Let’s sit down and have a nice cup of tea. We have a lot to talk about.”

Crowley had since grabbed your hand, leading you further into the shop as Aziraphale gently ushered you forward from behind. You were too afraid to say no.

* * *

That night hadn’t gone well. They had sat you on one of the reading couches, Crowley sitting to your left, one of legs over his knee with his arm thrown around the back of the couch behind your head as Aziraphale wandered off to make his promised cup of tea.

_ You couldn’t help but stiffen in fear, despite Crowley paying little attention to you as he fiddled with his phone. You had to get out of here. Break a window or something, anything to get you out of here. Despite your desperation to get out of the situation, you were unable to get your body to move. _

_ Sitting so close so Crowley, you could smell his cologne and it felt smothering despite being fairly light. You picked at a pill on your leggings, stomach doing nervous flip flops as you waited.  _

_ “C-Crowley…” You muttered, unable to look up at him. _

_ “Hmm?” He returned inquisitively.  _

_ “Please let me go. I don’t know what you want from me but–” You felt your jaw snap shut involuntarily, nearly biting off your tongue as you squeaked in shock _

_ “Quiet now, darling. You’ll come to terms soon enough.” He said with finality, and you felt tears pricking at your eyes as Crowley’s arm dropped down to wrap around your shoulders. _

_ Finally, Aziraphale returned with his usual friendly smile on his face, but you could see the guilt flash across his eyes as you looked up at him with your scared eyes. _

They had explained everything to you. Their years together, their powers, their boredom. 

Their intention.

_ “So, you want to just… keep me? Why?” You questioned in exasperation. _

_ “We want you as part of the relationship, dear.” Aziraphale answered, taking a sip of his tea. “We’ve grown fond of you, and we’d like to keep you safe.” _

_ “If Heaven or Hell found out how much we liked you and you were just running about, it would be very easy for them to use you against us.” Crowley added, fingers trilling along your knee as his hand rested there. “And we’d like to avoid that at all costs.” _

_ “What if I don’t want to stay? If I make it hard for you two?” You asked quietly, and there was a beat of silence before Crowley piped up again. _

_ “I can speak for both of us in saying… It doesn’t really matter what you want, does it?” He returned. “You’ve seen what we can do. That isn’t even the start of it.” _

_ “I think it would be in your best interest to behave,” Aziraphale finished, the two of them pulling you into their arms between the two of them. “For all of us. We promise you’ll like it here– with us. You just need to have faith. You’ll come to need us, too.” _

* * *

You had been here for two weeks, and nothing had happened. They never hit you, or tied you up. They didn’t need to. You were going mad with what to do. Try to escape, and risk the wrath of this pair of ethereal beings? Or try to find your place in this strange relationship to guarentee your own safety?

Until that point, all they did was titter about you, seemingly content with your company. As long as you responded to them, had conversations with them, they didn’t get angry. You had yet to test the water when it came to how they reacted to disobedience, but they had yet to test you with… well, anything that would make you  _ want  _ to test said waters. After all, how could you? “Testing the waters” with these two biblical beings would be like jumping into a pool being blindfolded. You didn’t know how deep it was, what the pool was made out of, and if there was a ladder that could get you out.

You had managed to at least get a feel for how they were separated from one another. You preferred being alone with Aziraphale as opposed to being alone with Crowley or being in the company of both of them. Those times alone with the angel reminded you of what had drawn you to him in the first place. You enjoyed the conversations about literature. He always brought you a book that the two of you would read together (of course, he had always already read them,) and then you two would talk about it.

Crowley, on the other hand, had a habit of teasing you during your times alone. He didn’t have much for hobbies besides his plants and drinking, but the two of you could always get along with a good glass of wine and a movie. He couldn’t take you out on the town  _ quite  _ yet, which was, realistically, his favorite pass time. Going out and tempting people, that was. He couldn’t trust that you wouldn’t try something, so you two were destined to be homebodies for now.

When it came to both of them together… well… it was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

“Sto–” You whimpered as Crowley fitted a hand around your jaw, angling your lips towards his own at he devoured your pleas of mercy. 

Crowley kissed like a hurricane, all tongue playing with your own and teeth biting at your lips to the point of redness the next day– the kind lipstick couldn’t replicate. His hand slipped down from your jaw to your neck, holding you flush against him, your back to his chest as Aziraphale pinned your hips down with large hands, the angel’s tongue dancing circles around your clit.

He groaned as your thighs quivered, quaking in pleasure thrown over his broad back as they were, unable to position yourself in any meaningful way as to kick Aziraphale off of you. You thought angels were meant to be  _ chaste _ . You thought angels weren’t supposed to suck at the underside of your clit before breaking away, whispering how  _ wonderful  _ you tasted before biting at your thigh– hard enough to leave a mark– before returning to eating you out.

Crowley must have taught him that.

You managed to escape the onslaught of Crowley’s lips, his ever-present sunglasses having disappeared some time ago as his reptilian eyes watched you near your climax, trailing down to watch as Aziraphale pulled away, denying you climax for the first of what would be many times that night. Your hips rose before you could halt them, as if to follow Aziraphale’s departing tongue as he licked his lips.

The three of you were relatively still for a moment, besides Aziraphale’s hands finding their way up your sides, squeezing the flesh there, as well as Crowley’s lips kissing at your neck, intent on leaving marks where ever he could.

You could only pant, coming down from your high as your core continued to burn with unwanted desire. “Please, please, please–” You pleaded, “I’m sorry for whatever I did, I didn’t mean to–”

“ _ Darling _ ,” one of them purred, and you didn’t bother to open your eyes and decipher which one it was at this point. They blurred together now, barely two different creatures that kept you here. “You sound so pretty when you beg.”

That one could have been either of them, but you couldn’t tell between Crowley’s lips meeting your’s once again– Aziraphale’s tongue returning to torturing your clit until you were absolutely begging them for release. Promising them you’d be good from then on, that you’d do anything for them just make it  _ stop _ .

You didn’t feel the burn of their marks engraving themselves into your back as you climaxed, the white hot pleasure and pain becoming one as one small, golden wing engraved itself into your left shoulder blade, and one small, black wing engrave itself into your right.


End file.
